To investigate several therapeutic regimes utilizing "immune" RNA (IRNA)-treated lymphocytes or by the direct injection of IRNA for its effectiveness in overcoming the suppression of tumor immunity associated with progressive tumor growth. The experimental design will concentrate on therapy in which treatment will follow tumor challenge. Several variables of such treatment will be investigated which include: the maximal amount of time following tumor challenge in which the treatment will be effective, the specificity of the theory, and any changes in in vitro measurements of tumor response which correlate with loss or suppression. In addition, the immunological condition of the lymphoid cells (normal or tumor bearing) necessary for augmentation will be investigated.